El Libro de las Sombras
by Arlena Kohler
Summary: Aquel que fue conocido como el guardián del bosque fue traicionado por un humano que solo quería su poder, lo que causo la muerte de la criatura mas pura del universo y con ello su perdición. Ahora muchos siglos han pasado y el guardián solo ha sobrevivido en aquel libro con un deseo en mente, destruir a aquel muchacho de rubios cabellos y a toda su impura estirpe. AU


**Hola universo de fanfiction, aquí les traigo mi primera aportación al fandom de Hetalia, esta vez es un Britacest (ScottxEng para los amigos), por que? pues porque me gusta demasiado y por que estos dos son tan cannon como el GerIta jajaja (? **

**Bueno dejare unas cuantas notas al final de la historia así que mientras disfrútenlo... :D **

**Como imaginaran Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, si fuera mio, Escocia seria el malhumorado que sale en los arts oficiales y mi México ya seria oficial ; A ; **

**Ah casi lo olvido, esto en un AU, aqui todos son humanos (o bueno al menos la mayoria) y si esto les parece un poco OC les pido una mega disculpa **

**u v u**

**Ahora si a la historia...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1 Condena<strong>

El bosque oscuro, como era conocido por los mortales que habitaban alrededor de este, cuentan, se encuentra el hogar de la Madre Naturaleza, en este, vive con sus amados hijos, las criaturas más inocentes y mágicas del planeta, aquellas que, por voluntad de su madre habían tenido prohibido el contacto con el mundo de los humanos, pues la Naturaleza no los consideraba dignos de saber su existencia, mucho menos de compartir sus conocimientos o su compañía, al menos, eso fue en un pasado, ya que ahora los lindes de aquel mítico bosque habían sido profanados por la humanidad, que como siempre, en su búsqueda de poder y cegada por su codicia había corrompido al guardián del bosque y tomado la vida de la más indefensa criatura que el universo pudiera haber enviado a ese mundo...

**-Alistair, has deshonrado la sagrada misión que fue encomendada, tu rebeldía casi lleva a la extinción a los de tu especie, aquellos inocentes que por ti fueron eliminados... –**

Esas eran las palabras de madre naturaleza, aquella que daba vida a todo y todos, pero el semblante de madre comprensiva y amorosa había desaparecido, dejando a una mujer temible, mientras miraba con gran enfado a un joven pelirrojo que yacía arrodillado y herido ante ella.

**-Deshonraste tu misión al revelar nuestra existencia a un humano...-**

Las palabras de aquella vieja no eran necesarias para que Alistair sintiera un odio crecer en su interior, él también había sido engañado por aquel jovencillo de inocente mirada, ese mocoso que desde que supo su naturaleza como guardián del bosque oscuro, se había empeñado en que le enseñara esa magia; que estúpido había sido al confiar en él, en creer que llegado el momento, ese chico se quedaría a su lado para compartir la pesada y solitaria vida que Madre Naturaleza le había impuesto por ser excepcional; Como nunca lo pudo ver, si él, Alistair, el poderoso ser mágico que existió alguna vez, nunca había permitido relacionarse con alguien, por considerarlo una pérdida de tiempo.

Después de haber rechazado cualquier tipo de compañía, tuvo que haberse inclinado ante un simple mozuelo que un día se encontraba perdido a mitad del bosque que protegía;

**_"Me parecía inocente" _**

Era la excusa de aquello que recordaba como su primer encuentro. Él ver a ese pequeño, que al parecer habían abandonado a su suerte, esperando que tal vez los lobos lo devorasen, planeaba darle un buen escarmiento ya que los humanos tenían prohibido acercarse a ese lugar, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que ese niño le veía con una gran alegría, probablemente creyéndolo un leñador o algo parecido, ya que su apariencia no se diferenciaba mucho de los humanos a excepción de su cabellera más rojiza a cualquiera que alguna vez conociera. El mocoso en ese instante le vio como una especie de salvador, y tal vez fue esa la razón por la cual, Alistair decidió llevarle al límite del bosque sin hacerle daño alguno. Una vez llegaron a este, el pelirrojo había dado vuelta para volver, cuando una mano le sujeto, era el pequeño, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida por haberle salvado, no supo en ese momento que el llegaría a ocupar todo su mundo, que por él se atrevió a desafiar a la Madre Naturaleza y a todos aquellos que quisieron alejarlo de SU mocoso.

Pero ahora que más daba, todo lo que protegió había desaparecido, esa sabandija con rostro de ángel, lo había abandonado, al menos su único gusto fue el no permitirle apoderarse del libro que había escrito para transmitirle la totalidad de sus poderes. Aquel libro que precisamente estaba en manos del viejo Padre Tiempo, que junto con Madre Naturaleza le observaba, pero aquella mirada solo podía mostrar decepción y una profunda tristeza.

Con un leve forcejeo a sus cadenas, trato conseguir una mejor vista de aquel instrumento mágico, quería confirmar que el hechizo que coloco en él, aun estuviera incompleto. Pudo apreciarlo solo hasta que Padre Tiempo coloco el libro a escasos centímetros de él, lo hizo pensar a Alistair que era momento de que Madre Naturaleza emitiera su castigo.

**-Demostraste que tu egoísmo fue más grande a tu deber para con tu pueblo al mantener al humano a tu lado, y no solo eso, fuiste capaz de enseñarle magia a través de esto-** dijo Madre Naturaleza señalando el libro ante el pelirrojo.

**-Pues bien, ya que no puedo tomar tu vida, tu castigo será permanecer encerrado en aquello que creaste, y no serás liberado hasta que la misma inocencia del bosque que fue destruida decida perdonarte.**- La voz de la mujer estaba impregnada de enorme furia y dolor, sabía que su hijo más valeroso no tenía la culpa de haber caído ante el sentimiento que los mortales llamaban amor, sin embargo, la atrocidad que realizaron los hombres y en especial el chiquillo al que protegía Alistair no podía ser perdonada fácilmente, pasarían siglos para que aquella criatura, la "inocencia del bosque" como era llamada incluso por el mismo viento, volviera a manifestarse.

En cambio para Alistair aquella sentencia fue lo último que esperaba, sabía que la muerte no era un factor posible, incluso esperaba ser convertido en un humano, pero aquello era el peor de los escenarios. De haber sido convertido en humano, podía encontrar una forma de olvidarse del chiquillo o de vengarse, pero el mantenerlo con vida y en un objeto que le hacía recordarlo... Sabía que esa mujer que lo condenaba, estaba al tanto de los propósitos que tenía con aquel joven y por ello le condenaba de una forma tan vil. ¿Y decían que ella era alguien comprensible? pobres estúpidos quienes la veían de esa manera. Más no tuvo oportunidad de oponerse, ya que apenas fue pronunciada su condena, una fuerza le fue arrastrando hacia el interior del libro, lo único que alcanzo a ver fueron las miradas de Padre Tiempo y Madre Naturaleza. En ese momento juro que si el pasaría por ese castigo, algún día, aquella sabandija humana pagaría mil veces más aquel infierno al que le condenaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, que tal les pareció? merece la pena o me vuelvo al anonimato de solo leer y dejar mis historias fumadas en lo mas remoto de mi libreta (si, uso libreta ya que no confío mucho en mi computador). <strong>

**Ustedes juzguen y pues si les gusto díganmelo y si no, pues... también, de todo se aprende en esta vida. **

*** La aclaración de esta historia es mas en relación al titulo,** **lo tome porque originalmente esto iba a ser un One-Shot Sonfic o algo asi, pero esta mini idea dio para mas y prometo que sera un poco largo el asunto este. **

***Aquí le "cambie" el nombre a Escocia, pero no se preocupen en el futuro volverá a llamarse Scott, mas adelante explicare el porqué. **

**Y pues creo eso es todo, les mando mucho amor francés 1313 **

**Arlena desconectándose.**


End file.
